


Drowning

by Aaryanna101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Female Characters, Inner Dialogue, Monologue, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Sansa, Young, Young Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaryanna101/pseuds/Aaryanna101
Summary: Sansa is far more complex than everyone thinks. Some may be surprised by what she thinks.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Frist off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON MY FIC! I honeestly really appreciate it! Secondly, please enjoy. :)

Drowning

 

Sansa sat by the windowsill of her bedroom window. Below, in the courtyard, Arya and Bran were playing knights and dragons. Arya caught Sansa looking down at them and stuck her tongue out at her older sister. Sansa flipped her hair, scoffed, got up, and walked to her vanity. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I want to go outside. I want to play._

Sansa looked down at her clothes. They would get muddy. Mother would not approve.

_Ladies don’t get mud on their clothes, nor do they play knights and dragons…_

 

            When Sansa was born, her mother was ecstatic. She believed the gods had graced her with a daughter so that she could raise her to be the lady of Winterfell. The _proper_ lady of Winterfell. Even in her earliest memories, Sansa remembered being lectured about her posture and made to obey every order. She was taught to sing pretty hymns and sew extravagant embroidery. She was so very jealous of Robb, who got to learn archery, hunting, trading, and everything else pertaining to running Winterfell. Sansa was being groomed for, well a groom. While Robb was morphed into the perfect leader. Oh yes, she was very jealous. Then there was Jon. Only a bastard, yet he still got to live a far freer life than her. He was out scurrying around the grounds while she was inside reciting stories of princesses to her septa. Then there was Arya. Although she was also a girl, she was not given the burden of becoming the perfect lady as Sansa was. No, her mother didn’t hold her down with an iron fist and so she was practically free from all the lessons and lectures that Sansa was not so fortunate of being spared from. It may sound as though Sansa hates her siblings, but it was quite the contrary. She adored them dearly, even Jon. In fact, she doesn’t even hold her mother accountable for her woes. For Sansa is wise far beyond her years. She understands that it is what it is. Sansa is simply stuck wearing a mask – a defense from the rest of the world. She gets stuck in portraying the part of the perfect lady, the older sister, the beauty of Winterfell, that the little girl who simply wants to play knights and dragons sinks deeper and deeper. Scoffing and turning away is the only thing that Sansa can do to keep from drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! You made it to the end. This is my first good fanfiction (I wrote like three a couple of years ago) and I am just ecstatic. I put my thought and time into it and I hope the you enjoyed it! Would you guys like a continuation? Like of specific situations with her thoughts? Or is this enough? Constructive criticism is always welcome! please drop a comment and in the near future please check out my other works. Until next time, have a wonderful day! 
> 
> \- Aaryanna (Air-E-on-a)


End file.
